injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ra's al Ghul's Scimitar
The unevolved version can also be obtained by buying Gear Lockers with a 1% chance per slot, making it the only legendary gear that is obtained outside of Online Battle or Survivor Mode, before area 8 in Standard Battle is released, the second-to-last battle of which awards Gloves of Azrael for its first completion. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar was the first piece of 5-star gear made available. Ra's Al Ghul's Dagger UNEVOLVED.png|The unevolved form. IMG_0207.PNG|The Evolved form. Effects *30% - 50% DAMAGE BOOST to basic attacks *100% Power Drain 1% - 11% on Combo Ender *EVOLVED 1 Bar of Starting Power (Max 2 Bars) Strategy "Combo Ender" is defined as the hit(s) that are performed by a directional swipe often offered after the 3-tap light basic attack combo. Certain characters are encouraged to use their light basic combo due to their passives, and this gear can be placed effectively on those characters (namely Green Arrow/Arrow and Darkseid/Apokolips; Martian Manhunter/Prime actually being an exception, as one of his effects does not count as a hit at all, and the other two hits/effects not utilizing the damage boost very well). Combo enders can only drain power on the last hit as opposed to draining power per hit, with the exception of Deadshot/Suicide Squad, who power drains on both the second and third hit of his combo ender. The Flash/Metahuman cannot apply the power drain at all normally, only during his passive, which causes his combo ender to hit 3 times instead of 1, and the power drain would be applied on the last hit. It can be combined with Batgirl/Prime's passive to provide any one character with 2 bars of starting power. This is very popular with characters with strong Special 2s, such as Ares. "Max 2 bars" means it is not possible to start out a match with more than 2 bars. This only affects Batman/Arkham Origins, who normally starts with 2 bars due to his passive, and thus will not benefit from the scimitar's effect. This does not mean you could evolve it to provide more than 1 bar of starting power. However, Batman/Arkham Knight's passive allows him to immediately gain 2 bars of power upon starting a match, and is unaffected by this cap, thus he can start the battle with 3 bars of power instead. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar cannot power drain characters with immunity-to-power drain passives (such as Lobo/Prime, Static, Hal Jordan/Red Lantern, and Batman/Arkham Knight with the power drain immunity buff), or gears, such as the LexCorp Set, despite that the animation still plays. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar is one of the less efficient gear to fully max out; 1 bar of starting power is granted upon evolving it and cannot be further increased. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar is also one of the oldest pieces of legendary gear and has since been surpassed in popularity. The Tantu Totem gives 1 bar of power for every tag in and more, while the Overpowered 5-U-93-R gives a stronger power drain effect on Combo Ender. Fusing Trivia *Prior to 2.16, it causes every hit in a combo ender to apply power drain, instead of applying it just once. *The animation of the power drain appears to be a recolored version of Martian Manhunter/Prime's power drain effect. *Ra's Al Ghul is one of Batman's most formidable enemies. An immortal ruler using the Lazarus Pit to keep on resurrecting himself (Lazarus Formula being named after it), he's also the leader of the League of Assassins (namesake of the League of Assassins Set) and grandfather to Damian Wayne (Nightwing/Regime, who is also Bruce Wayne's son). *Sometimes, there might be a glitch where the power drain effect will repeatedly display on the opponent, although their power is not actually drained, and it will keep going on until either the match ends or when the opponent's character is knocked out. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:Damage boost to basic attacks Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Power drain